Invisible Partner
by souls fire
Summary: Just what the title says: two people who train with invisible partners! SessKag. I hope you like it, and be sure to read it!
1. Default Chapter

**Invisible Partner**

**Chapter 1 **

Because I have failed to update in months, and because I am profusely sorry I now decided to give my readers a complete, fluffy and beautiful story. May you forgive me for not updating for so long!

Kagome walked into the empty clearing a determined look set upon her beautiful features. Her sapphire eyes darted through the open field, her knuckles turning white from the heavy burden she was clutching.

A sword.

Yes, one would never guess that it was the sweet innocent little Kagome, who now walked out of camp in the middle of the night, just to take out a very , very , heavy sword, which she had had to hide from Inuyasha for what seemed like eternity, and for what?

No, she knew very well for what. The kiss Inuyasha had shared with Kikyo kept plaguing her mind ever since she had witnessed it, and the fact that Kikyo had so daringly tried to kill her, was an even fresher memory. Inuyasha hadn't been there, he wasn't there to protect her, but she truly doubted that if he had been there he would have protected here.

Thus, fellow readers, the sword.

She had talked Totousai into making her one, and the old man had forged what she considered the most deadly blade ever made. Even Tessaiga and Tenseiga did not compare to it, not even Toukijin, although it was very much like Sesshoumaru.

Deadly through it's perfection, through it's beauty. The hilt was designed so that two stones could perfectly fit in it. "Which stones?" She had asked Totousai.

"The stones of soul mates." He had calmly answered.

Soul mates , still the words were meaningless to her. Inuyasha wasn't her soul mate, he was . . . as much as she disliked to say it, nothing more than a friend. After the incident with Kikyo she had come to the conclusion, that in many ways, Inuyasha was just a child. A boy who had never had the chance to actually grow. And now he was trying to make up for that. But she didn't desire the love of a boy anymore.

No, she didn't want to think if his feelings were true, if a relationship with her was something he wanted or just something he needed.

No, she was too tired of that, she wanted security and love.

But in order to get that she needed to stay alive first.

Smiling dejectedly she walked forward.

"Well here we go Kagome."

He was sweating. He hated sweating. He hated anything related to foul stenches.

But on the other hand, he needed to relieve stress, and to do that he had two fucking options: bedding a woman, or training. He didn't like the way women tended to cling to him, so he ended up in his dojo, training, and in conclusion sweating.

He didn't like this one bit, the fact he hated most, being that all were too afraid to even train with him! Well, usually he ended up hitting each and every one of his training partners, well, beating to a pulp was better way to put it.

He hated it. He cursed it. He cursed himself. He was raised to be perfect , and every moment he spent being perfect delivered painful blows to him. He had lost his mother because of his duty, he had lost his little brother because of the pride which he had to have, he only wondered how much more it would take, until he lost himself.

When he was a child he liked to play with his mother, that is until his father made him train, train with the best, giving him Tenseiga, only in order to make him survive his trainings. He was supposed to be the best, and in order to be the best you had to be ruthless. What shocked him most was that the day his mother died, the day Inuyasha and his mother came, he was left alone, he didn't see them, he only saw the dojo, the training ground, and his room. Even the garden he considered his sanctuary had lost it's sparkle.

He remembered the little silver haired boy, with doggy ears on his head, coming to him, looking up to him, and he remembered how he never allowed himself to say something. He was there for Inuyasha, whenever he needed him, his presence he got, but never his soul.

His father though had ruined it all. He never saw his son being squashed by the burden he put up on his shoulders, he never knew what he would cause . . . Inuyasha's mother had betrayed them, and for that she had to die. Would he have had more emotions, the battle against his instincts would have been harder, but like that, he knew, there was only one way. Her death.

He had lost his brother, even now when they fought for the Tessaiga, it was only to see him, to see he was alive, to see that even though all the hate he harbored against him, he was relieved to see his little brother was well. Well, as relieved as one could be when the little pest was flinging a sword around.

Now back to his training.

Forward, skip, jump, bend, sword to the left and…

He met another blade.

This was it. No turning back now.

She raised the sword above her head, and giving one push, in one rush of power, her thoughts flying to her family, he friends, her adopted kitsune son, to all the people who needed her alive, she swung the sword, but she never expected to meet another one.

"What the hell?!" She cursed under her breath, Sesshoumaru instantly picking the words up. 'A girls voice' he realized, taking his blade back. But why couldn't he see her? He smelled her, the scent of wild flowers and fruit and clear sea water hitting his nose, enveloping him, welcoming him, he felt her presence, felt her inner turmoil, and yet he could not see her.

She knew he was there, she didn't know how, she didn't know who exactly he was, why she felt him, his seducing power, but she knew he was just as shocked as she was at the fact that they couldn't see each other.

"Who are you?" She whispered, her voice teasing his ears like a sweet melody .

"The question is, who are you?" He asked her coldly, his voice leaving no room for any argument about who would respond first.

"You know, I asked you first. " She retorted angrily.

He pushed back her sword with ease, knocking her to the ground.

"Auch!!! You big jerk!" She cursed mildly under her breath to his utter shock and amusement.

"You don't really know how to wield that sword do you?" He asked her, his smirk evident in his tone of voice.

"You don't know anything about manners either!" She snapped at him.

She felt a cold blade press to her neck, but she was too freaking tired of situations like this to even care.

Her sword instantly answered her call, flying into her hand but before she could even raise it her blade met the familiar pressure of her opponent.

And thus the nightly training sessions began, just like the friendship of two most unlikely partners.


	2. Invisible Partner2

**Invisible Partner **

**Chapter 2 **

The characters might seem OOC but you have to understand that as long as it is me who is writing this part of my opinion will be in it. I'm sorry if you don't like the characters, but I refuse to change them.

He had done it again. Walked out on her with Kikyo. Didn't he see what he was doing? He was sealing his own fate. He was practically signing his death sentence. And the worst of it wasn't this. The worst was that it didn't hurt her as much as before. . . Why it didn't hurt her you ask?

Because she had him.

Her invisible partner, her dearest friend. She didn't know when exactly they became friends, but she always assumed it was the first time they met, when even though he could, he did not kill her.

He was there, all the time. No matter if she was in a bad mood, if he was in a bad mood, they always met, they always trained, they always cared. They didn't choose to care, that much she knew, they just did.

She couldn't see him. He couldn't see her, and yet they were joined by a bond far stronger than if they could see.

His voice, his words, even his dry sarcasm and cynicism brought her comfort.

She remembered the time when she had come through the well, her spirit broken because of a fight she had had with her mother, she remembered exactly what she was thinking then .

Inuyasha . . . a long time ago, I would have come to you, I would have sought your presence, and yet all the way to you I would have feared you. Your opinion, your eyes, your words. . .

Not as strong as Kikyo, too weak, cry baby, wench . . .

She could hear his words, and that's when she realized that with him it would be different. He had never judged her, her weakness, no he had taken it, made it strong. He had listened, had not said a thing, and when he did, he seemed to take all grey clouds off the sky, leaving only the glowing stars. He would see her . . . as hilarious as it was, he would maybe not see her face, but he would see her soul, and he would not trade it of anything of that she was sure.

She had gone to him then, he had held her, the whole night, had let her tell him how she seemed to get lost in her world , how it seemed that no one actually cared for her, but only for the things she could give. Love, friendship, comfort, she was somewhat like a fireplace providing the warmth you needed, even though you never cared to take out the ashes.

He had kissed her forehead, and from that moment on, she felt his protection even in her sleep.

Oh God how much she loved him!

"I . . . I love him?" She yelled out, her eyes wide, her heart hammering away. She felt his lips again on her forehead, demanding she calm down, and calm she did, breaking out in mad laughter.

The girl was infuriating! Even now when night fall was so far away ,his mind, and most awkwardly heart, called out to her. He wanted her here, with him, where she belonged, the fact that he had never seen her not crossing his mind once, for all he cared she could be an old hag, he wanted her. . .

And what was worse, he didn't want her just because she eased his burden, made it invisible almost, no, he wanted her because he wanted _her _. He wanted to hear her laugh, wanted to feel the warmth of her body pressed to his, wanted to delve into the abyss of her soul.

He longed for her . . .

Not even Rin could ease this. Even though the girl was first just an experiment he now felt as much connected to her as he felt to his _invisible partner._ He liked the way the girl looked up to him, it reminded him of the brother he had lost, but now he wouldn't make the same mistake again. Never again, he wouldn't let those he cared for go. He couldn't.

Suddenly he felt it. Her presence and that of . . . Inuyasha?

"Inuyasha can we take a brake now?" Kagome asked him, giving him a look that clearly stated 'say yes or face the consequences'.

Turning around the hanyou 'keh'- ed, thinking that if they had gotten so far into Sesshoumaru's lands without him showing up yet, they probably could take a little brake.

An assumption which was clearly wrong when he picked up his half brother's scent and aura. And to say Sesshoumaru was one happy puppy, was the hugest lie anyone could think of.

She felt it, her body recognizing him immediately, her mind reading Inuyasha's battle stance and then she knew . . .

The man she loved, the man who trained her, he was none other than . . . Sesshoumaru .

As if on cue the proud taoyoukai stepped into the clearing, his longer silver tresses swaying softly in the wind, his sun kissed eyes piercing through them all, until they came to rest upon her, every thought she had vanishing once she saw him . He was perfect, perfect and deadly as she sad before. Tall, the body which she had felt when he embraced her taught with muscles. His lips, his skin, his markings, but most of all his eyes they called out to her.

Yes, the Egyptians had been right when they called the eyes the windows to the soul, for here it was, his soul, making her tremble when she recognized what exactly he wanted.

She saw his smile, and instantly got mad, yes, how could she have forgotten the jerk's bombastic humor? This truly must be the cherry on top for him!

And that it was, an old hag could truly not compare to her. Her azure eyes, the long wavy ebony hair, the enticing curves of her body, the soft skin he had touched, and the lips, the lips which tempted him to sin . . . Yes, an old hag was nothing, not even the dirt under her feet.

And to make it better, his little brother's companion no less. He knew she didn't love Inuyasha, she had told him of a supposed stupid friend who had lost his chances with her, but ah, he would not. Smiling a little at the thought of how the whelp would deal with this he felt her anger, knew it was coming, and he liked it. She would never learn to obey, but then again he didn't want a servant . . . no, what he had in mind was far more entertaining.

"Kagome get behind me!" 'Kagome' a nice name, a name she had never told him, but they never felt the need to tell.

Inuyasha, the fool, Kagome was even more likely to hit him than the whelp, she after all trained with him, so she would have the advantage of a familiar territory. He still remembered the time when she had managed to cut off a lock of his hair, the laughter he had let escape that time shocking her even more. She was a good student, and he would teach her more than just sword fight.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I can't." She was sad, because she knew, she knew deep down that she was whole only with him, with this deadly and yet gentle demon. So ok, twisted humor aside, just like arrogance, pride, and bad manners, and then he would be Prince Charming, but who was she kidding: she didn't want Prince Charming.

"What ?! " The hanyou roared, but Kagome decided to ignore it, instead grabbing Shippou and calmly walking towards Sesshoumaru, telling Sango and Miroku not to worry, the two of them would be safe.

"No! You will not! You're not taking her too Sesshoumaru! Not like you took mother! You can't take Kikyo!" Inuyasha lunged, and he was dead set on hitting Sesshoumaru but Kagome was faster, her blade stopping Tessaiga, making it transform back into just a rusty fang.

"Ka – Kagome?" He asked confused his eyes darting from her to the sword she held.

"I thought I was Kikyo just a second ago." Kagome told him icily, a fairly good imitation of the demon lord behind her who now held a kitsune kit, wondering just when Kagome had time to take care of that little soul too. 'A good playmate for Rin.' That was enough reason to see that the little one was safe, that, and the fact that Kagome was pissed, and if he knew something it was: don't get near her when she's pissed, well unless you're very sure you get out alive, like he was.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I go with Sesshoumaru. You can wonder all you like, but I'm not Kikyo, I'm Kagome, and even though you are a good friend, you are nothing more than a friend. A boy who refuses to grow up! Sure, you kill demons, prove how smart and mighty you are, but you're a boy, you failed to grow up. To make decisions, decisions that even though they hurt, are necessary."

"Kagome he killed my mother!" Inuyasha roared, the confusion in his eyes leaving nothing more than hate in it's wake.

"It was my duty. She killed our father. She had to die. You, on the other hand, were not supposed to see it." Sesshoumaru suddenly spoke for the first time, his voice calm and steady, no drop of emotion in it, for someone who refused to read it out of it. Kagome knew, she knew he hurt, he hurt because of losing his brother, he had told her that. Had told her about his troubled past, about why he shut himself off so completely.

"You're lying!"

"Why should I lie? I have no need to do such." Again that calm voice, and little by little it got into Inuyasha's head, what the two were saying was true. He refused to grow up, he refused to live in the present, because he was too entangled in the past.

"You can change it Inuyasha. Ways are made by walking on them. "

She was right, so right, and right then he knew, Kagome didn't belong with him, no, she belonged to someone he had wronged, someone who like him was a victim to circumstance, but someone who refused to let that get to him.

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru, smiling softly at the frightened boy who clung to his shoulder, telling him with her eyes that he wouldn't be hurt, or she would make sure Sesshoumaru would be . She walked towards him, taking his hand, and they walked away, leaving a little boy behind, both praying he would become a man.

"Kikyo could never measure up to you Kagome."

And for the first time, Sesshoumaru felt proud of his brother.


	3. Invisible Partner3

Invisible Partner

Chapter 3

Thanks for the great reviews, and you already know my yahoo messenger ID if you wanna chat: danielle25soul. Anyway, enjoy! Bbye! This is the last chap!!!

Compared to hers his hand was strong and gentle, covering her hand with absolutely no problem. And what amazed her: she didn't mind. She liked the pressure of his hand, liked the cool and tender touch, and she just couldn't help but wonder, wonder what it would feel like to feel the caress of his hand on her whole skin.

They had arrived at the castle in record time, had left Shippou with the small girl named Rin, who she had come to the conclusion was the one who made Sesshoumaru a little more good mannered around humans.

Human . . . yes, she was human, and not an ordinary human at that, no she was a miko, his enemy. She halted unknowingly, tears welling up in her eyes. How could she have been that stupid? How could she have fallen in love, when she alone was the reason for never being able to love him like he deserved? A lonely tear made it's way down her cheek, almost falling to the marble floor. Almost.

Why was she crying? He had not said a thing, and the silence they had shared was not pressuring them to speak. Why would she cry. He felt her turmoil, he had spent much time with her , knowing how to read her soul, but now it was as if she locked herself from him. He didn't like that one bit, and the scent of salt water, of her tears, well, that he hated.

He saw the tear, how it almost fell, and yet, he didn't want it to. It was like a crystal in it's own right, and it was part of her, part of the woman , he, dare he say it, loved. He caught it, brought it to his lips, all the time watching her cerulean orbs shine with shock, and he kissed it away. Even her tears were sweet.

Nearing her, he registered her surprise, but really he could now care less, he was so near, they could feel the others breath, taking it as their own. He was so near, he could feel her warmth, just like the time he held her.

He was in front of her, not once touching her, and yet she felt as if electric sparkles danced through her body. He kissed her cheek, the heat and softness of his lips brushing against her skin, over her lids, and down again, trailing to her ear, kissing it, letting his tongue trail around the shell.

He heard her heartbeat, felt it more than heard, and he smiled on her ear, letting his hands crush her small frame to his, melting it to his own. He buried his face into her hair, inhaling deeply, loving the purity of her scent.

"Why were you crying?" he whispered softly.

"I'm a miko, and you're youkai." Kagome answered him just the same, burying her head into the crook of his neck, liking the protection his arms provided.

"And our children are human and kitsune, you do have a point do you?" He asked her gently, not concealing the smirk in his voice.

"Did you listen?!" She broke away from him. "I said we were . . . wait, did you just say 'our children'?"

The awe on her features was breathtaking. Did she look like this every time he shocked her? Oh, he should have seen her sooner, but then again they had all eternity, well they did, if she agreed to be his mate.

"What? You're telling me you're leaving me alone with them? Now anata, we both know that would leave ugly childhood traumas." He smirked to her, his perfect lips tilting, making him that more attractive. 'Yeah right,' Kagome snorted 'as if he could get any more attractive.'

Ours . . . ours . . . ours. It sounded so good , and of his lips it sounded even better.

Running into his arms, she showered his face with small kisses, her hands tangling themselves into his hair.

The girl, as he said before, was one infuriating bitch, but at least she was his bitch. . .

Tilting her face so he could get what he wanted he brought her lips to his, sealing them into a passionate kiss. He licked her lips seductively, making a small moan escape her, giving him the chance to deepen the kiss. He explored her mouth hungrily, a groan of satisfaction escaping him when her tongue decided to play with his fangs, cutting itself, causing him to suck her tongue into his mouth, making her melt in his arms, if he didn't hold her, oh she was sure she would have fallen.

Breaking away for air, she got lost in his tawny eyes, lost but she didn't mind it one second. Not one. Resting her head on his chest, she didn't miss his smile, but as much as she liked it, she could only take a number of smiles each day, he was too gorgeous anyway.

"Our children ." She whispered again, for the first time truly understanding. When you meet love, let nothing come into your way. Stay with it, fight for it, don't find stupid reasons to run, for as hard as it is, it will be the most beautiful and fulfilling thing you could ever feel. Don't ask yourself why, how, for how long, it doesn't matter, even a second of utter bliss is enough for an eternity spent in darkness. It didn't matter what she was, what he was, it mattered who they were, who they were to each other.

"Want to get started?" He asked her smiling devilishly, his eyes sparkling with amusement, his voice dead serious.

Ok, she loved him as invisible, but this was beyond records!


End file.
